The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting an object onto a surface.
The invention has been devised particularly, although not solely, for mounting objects such as loud speakers, televisions, video monitors and surveillance cameras onto walls.
Objects such as loud speakers are commonly mounted onto walls by way of mounting brackets. The mounting procedure can be cumbersome as it generally involves either (a) first mounting the bracket to the wall and then securing the object to the bracket or (b) first securing the bracket to the object and then mounting the bracket to the wall. In either case, it is necessary to support the weight of the object during either attachment of the bracket to the object or mounting of the bracket to the wall. Furthermore, with such mounting brackets, it can be difficult to remove the object from the wall when and as necessary for servicing or replacement.
It would be advantageous to provide a mounting arrangement which allows such an object to be mounted onto a wall, and conveniently removed from the wall, as required without the need to support the weight of the object during installation of the mounting arrangement onto either the wall or the object.
The present invention provides a mounting assembly for mounting an object onto a surface, the mounting assembly comprising a first portion adapted to be mounted on the surface, the first portion presenting a first plane, a second portion comprising a body and a mount structure adapted to support an object, the second portion presenting a second plane, and connection means for releasably connecting the second portion to the first portion in a connected condition with the first and second planes in engagement, the connection means releasably connecting the first and second portions by relative movement of the first and second planes towards each other and then movement of the first and second portions relative to each other along the contacting planes, the mount structure comprises a mounting shaft supported by the body through a ball and socket joint. The body may include a mechanism operable to releasably lock the shaft in a selected angular position with respect to the body.
The connection means may comprise a spigot projecting from one of first and second portions for engagement in a slotted aperture in the other of the first and second portions, the spigot having a shank and a head at the free end of the shank, the head being enlarged with respect to the shank, the slotted aperture being dimensioned to receive the shank while preventing the head from passing therethrough, the slotted aperture having an opening at one end thereof to receive the head and shank of the spigot upon movement of the two planes together whereupon the shank can be received in the slotted aperture upon said relative movement of the two portions along the contacting planes thereby to releasably connect the first and second portions together.
The first portion may comprise a base adapted to be attached to the surface by way of fastenings such as screws.
The ball and socket joint allows the angular position of the shaft to be selectively adjusted.
A releasable locking means may be provided for releasably securing the first and second portions in the connected condition. The releasable locking means may comprise a catch operating between the first and second portions.
A further locking means may be provided for more securely locking the first and second portions together. The further locking means may comprise a locking screw extending between the first and second portions thereby to secure such portions together.
Preferably, there are a plurality of spigots and a plurality of corresponding slotted apertures.
Conveniently, the slotted apertures are incorporated in the first portion defining the base and the spigots are incorporated in the second portion defining the mount structure.
The slotted aperture may be in the form of a key hole opening whereby the enlarged portion of the key hole opening defines said opening into which the spigot can be received.